Laid to rest (Skyrim fanfic)
by natasha.pap
Summary: Brynjolf and Nathalia take on Movarth's vampire lair in order to save the city of Morthal.


The full moon is domimating the night sky among the moving clouds around it as Nathalia (a breton woman with ginger hair, that is strait and curles at the ends and brown-greenish eyes) and her husband Brynjolf arrive in Morthal.  
Bryn-Well lass, we made it to Morthal before the night got too cold.  
Nathalia-Yes...  
She looks at the clouds floating restlessly above them.  
Nathalia-There's gonna be a snowstorm tonight...I can feel it in my bones.  
Bryn looks at the cloud filled sky as well. Bryn-Aye, let's hope they have a free room for us inside the Inn.  
They head towards the local inn, Nathalia notoces a burned house not too far, she stares at it for a bit. Brynjolf opens the door.  
Bryn-After you lass.  
Nathalia snaps back to reality and enters the inn passing Bryn by.  
Nathalia-Thank you Bryn.  
Bryn-My pleasure.  
Inside the inn the atmosphese is cuite lively and normal, people are eating, drinking and spreading rummors among themselves. Jonna the innkeeper takes the empty plates from Brynjof and Nathalia's table as the couple enjoy their drinks.  
Jonna- I hope you enjoied the meal. Bryn- Aye, we have, thank you.  
Jonna smiles and turns to leave.  
Nathalia- Wait, miss Innkeeper...  
Jonna turns back and faces Nathalia.  
Jonna-Yes?  
Nathalia-What's the story behind that burned down house?  
Jonna-Hroggar's house? It burned down not too long ago. It's a real pitty about his wife and kid. The screams woke half the town. Most folk won't go near it now, they think the house is cursed.  
Nat- How did the fire start?  
Jonna- Hroggar claims it was a hearth fire. Some folk say Hroggar started it himself.  
Nat looks Jonna in shock.  
Bryn-With his own wife and child inside? Jonna-That's what people say. See he's living with Alva now. That started the day after the fire. It ain't right, movin'in with a new love the day after you kin died like that.  
Nat-And of course it can't be proven that he murdered them.  
Jonna-Aye, our Jarl would sure like to know if he did though. Might even pay to find out.  
Jonna leaves and Nathalia looks at Bryn with a familiar spark in her eyes and Bryn notices that.  
Bryn-...You're morbidly curious love.  
Nat-Think about it Bryn, solving this mystery could put some more coins in our pockets.  
Bryn's mouth strech into a smile against his will.  
Bryn- chuckle* You know me too well lass.  
Later that same night, a snowstorm is raging outside as Brynjolf and Nathalia are sleeping. After some plesant love making they didn't want to get out of their warm bed to search for their clothes, that, they concluded, can wait until morning. Nathalia's back is turned to Brynjolf as he is holding her gently pressed to his body, his strong arm is wraped around her waist. Soon Nathalia starts having a bad dream. She starts moving around and shuts her eyes harder.  
Nat- Mmmhhh...no...no...  
Brynjolf wakes up and notoces that his wife is haveing a restless sleep.  
Bryn-Lass?  
He shakes her a bit. Nat- ...No...Fors...worn...no...get away...mmmhhh.  
Brynjolf makes Nathalia turn towards him, he puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her a bit harder this time.  
Bryn-Lass, it's alright, you're just dreaming.  
He sees a few small teras going down Nathalia's cheeks as she is still tallking in her sleep.  
Nat-...No...no...  
Brynjolf embraces Nathalia with his arms and starts whispering in her ear.  
Bryn-I'm right here lass, it's alright, you've got nothing to fear. You were just having a bad dream, it's over now.  
Brynjolf lais down again watching Nathalia calm down in his embrace. Bryn kisses her on the head thinks to himself  
Bryn- *I'm sorry Lass...I wish I could protect you from your bad dreams.*  
In the morning Nathalia and Brynjolf are  
already inside the Jarl's house. Jarl Idgrod is sitting on her throne watching them with her old and wise eyes.  
Idgrod- So, life has brought you to Morthal, and to me. What purpose this serves, we will no doubt see. Welcome travelers.  
Nat- Thank you Jarl Idgrod.  
Bryn-We heard you want someone to look into that house fire.  
Idgrod- Hroggar's house? Yes. He lost his wife and daughter in the blaze. My people believe it to be cursed now. Who am I to gainsay them.  
Nat-What does Hroggar say happen? Idgrod-Hroggar blames his wife for spilling bear fat in the fire, but many folk think he started the fire himself.  
Bryn- If you doubt his story, why haven't you arrested him and forced him to say the truth?  
Idgrod stands up from her chair, resting her hands on her hips.  
Idgrod- On rummor and gospi? No. But you...a couple of strangers...you might find the truth for us. Sift through the ashes that others are too fearfull to touch, see what they tell you. Should you prove him guilty or innocent, I will reward you.  
A little later, Nathalia and Brynjolf are entering the burned house.  
Bryn-Shor's bones, I can still smell the burning of the wood.  
Nat-I smell it too, by the Gods he...  
Nathalia looks to her left and sees a transparent little girl looking at her from the corner of the house. Nat-...Bryn...look.  
Brynjolf follow's Nathalia's gaze and sees the transparent girl as well. Bryn-...Love...I see a transparent little lass in the corner of the house.  
Nat-...So do I...don't worry love, you're not going crazy.  
Helgi- Who's there?...Is that you papa?  
Brynholf and Nathalia look at each other. Nathalia then makes two steps towards the ghost girl.  
Nat- ...Who are you?  
Helgi's face lighten's up.  
Helgi- I'm Helgi, but my papa says I'm not supossed to talk to strangers...a-are you strangers?  
Brynjolf approaches and stands next to Nathalia.  
Bryn- No lass, we're not strangers, we came to see what happened to your house. Can you tell us anything?  
Helgi-...The smoke woke me up. It was so hot and I was scared, so i hid. Than it got cold and dark and I'm not scared anymore. Nathalia is listening and watching the little girl with sadness in her eyes, Brynjolf is right next to Nathalia, he has sympathy for the girl as well but he only shows that he is carefully listening and focused on Helgi's story.  
Helgi- But now I'm very lonely...will...will you play with me?  
Nat- ...If we do, will you tell you who set your house on fire?  
Helgi- Okay! Let's play hide and seek! You find me and I'll tell you! We'll have to wait until night time tho, the other one is playing too and she can only come out after the sun sets.  
Bryn- The other one?  
Nat- What do you mean?  
Helgi- I can't tell you, she might hear me...she's so close...  
Than the ghost girl dissapears. Nathalia and Brynjolf look around themselves but they don't see the ghost girl anywhere.  
Nat- Where did she go?  
Bryn- I'm not sure lass, but something tells me we won't be seeing her until night falls.  
Nat- Yeah...you're probably right.  
Brynjolf looks at Nathalia and immidietly notices that something is bothering her, he decites not to say anything yet, he just looks at her for a moment. A few hours later. Brynjolf is sitting on the side of a bridge looking at Nathalia who is next to him and looking at the water flowing below.  
Nat-...Did he really do it Bryn? What do you think?  
Bryn- ...Did Hroggar really kill his wife and his own child just to be with Alva? Well, by moving in with her the day after the fire, he sure didn't do himslef any favors and he made himself look very guilty, but the truth is we still don't have any evidence, what so ever, that he is the one who set the fire.  
Nat-...I've seen a lot of things in my life Brynjolf, met all sorts of people, but I've never met anyone willing to kill his own family, his own flesh and blood, just to have a life with someone else. Maybe you think I'm naive, but I just can't comperhand that. My own parents died while protecting me from those forsworn savagers and I myslef would kill anyone who would try to hurt Blaise or Sofie...  
Bryn- chuckle* I have no doubts about that lass, you're quite the mama bear. But I also know there are all kinds of people in this world, some are preapared to go to extreme lenghts to achieve their goals and they don't care who get's hurt along the way. The scariest monsters are those that wear human masks.  
Nathalia look at Brynjolf for a moment in silence than she looks at the water again.  
Nat-...You're right of course...I couldn't have said it better myself.  
Nathalia thinks to herslef.  
Nat-( Of course he knows of the world more than I do, sometimes I still can't believe he...)  
Brynjolf stands up.  
Bryn- I would do the same you know.  
Nathalia is confused, she looks at him.  
Nat- ...Huh? What?  
Brynjolf looks Nathalia in the eyes.  
Bryn- I would kill them.  
Nat- Who?  
Bryn- Anyone who would be stupid enough to try and hurt you or the kids.  
Nathalia blinks than a warm smile spreads across her face as she cups Brynjolf's face in her hands.  
Nat-...I love you.  
Bryn-...I love you too lass.  
They go in for the kiss, their lisp are just inches apart.  
Bryn- One more thing lass...if I thought of you as naive I wouldn't have brought you into the guild.  
Nathalia again warmly smiles at her husband and pulls him into a warm loving kiss. A small amount of people passing by sees Nathalia and Brynjolf and some of them make remarks.  
Young girl- Aaww, how sweet.  
Younger tennaged girl- I hope someone will hold me like that someday.  
A man in his mid 60s- chuckle* To be young and in love.  
A woman in her 70s- Uh, in my time such displays of affection were ment for indoors only.  
The woman's husband- Why do you always have to be such a stick in the mud woman?  
Brynjolf and Nathalia stop the kiss, now they just look at each other with affection when they hear a female voice behind them.  
Alva- Now that was just adorable.  
Brynjolf and Nathalia are a bit starteled, they turn around to see a woman standing behind them, she is wearing robes that very much follow her female curves and make them stand out, she has a hood over her head.  
Alva- Oh forgive me I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that, whenever I see a cute couple displaying affection in public, well...it just makes my heart melt.  
Brynjolf and Nathalia look at her for a moment before speaking.  
Nat-...Can we help you miss...  
Alva- Oh my I forgot my manners, forgive me, my name is Alva, I'm just on my way to the mill, my husband forgot his lunch at home.  
Alva shows the lunch box she preapared. Brynjolf and Nathalia think to themselves.  
Bryn/Nat- ( ...Aha, so she is the reason Hroggar's family is dead.)  
Alva continues to talk cheerefully.  
Alva- If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been married?  
Nathalia plays along, she smiles and answers cheerefully.  
Nat- Oh it will be 3 years next Middas, right dear?  
Bryn- Aye love.  
Alva- Oh you two are going strong three whole years already, that's wonderful. I wish you both all the happines of this world.  
Nat/Bryn- Thank you.  
Alva- Well, I should be on my way now.  
Alva starts walking away from Brynjolf and Nathalia.  
Alva- I don't want my dear Hroggar to go hungry.  
Nathalia and Brynjolf are looking after her as she is walking away.  
Brynjolf- ...Well, she sure doesn't look like a ruthless manipulator and a murderer.  
Nathalia- Yes, but appearances are nothing if not deceiving in some cases.  
Brynjolf- Aye, and there's something about that woman's smile that just seems so fake and dishonest.  
Nathalia- I agree and there's something about her eyes that I just don't like. After all the eyes are the mirror to the soul and Alva seems like she has a very roten one.  
Once the night comes Nathalia and Brynjolf go back to the burned house and look for the little girl but they don't find her. They walk around the house a bit further when they hear snaping of small twigs in the ground not too far from them. They whisper to each other.  
Nathalia- ...That sounds like footsteps Bryn.  
Brynjolf- Aye...someone is there.  
They sneak around in the direction of the snaping twigs and climb a small hill not too far from the burned house, there they see a woman trying to perform some magical ritual on a small coffin that's been dug up.  
Nathalia- Who is that?  
Brynjolf- And more importantly what is she doing?  
Nathalia- I don't know...let's try to get closer.  
Brynjolf- Aye.  
They try to sneak closer to her but she sees them and immediately attacks them. With her Vampiric drain spell she hits Nathalia who immediately starts feeling weak and they immediately realize that woman is a vampire.  
Nathalia- Uhhh...she's a...damned blood sucker.  
Brynjolf- Lass, come on, stand up.  
Brynjolf grabs Nathalia's shoulders and tries to get her out of the way of the spell but the Vampire woman throws a throwing knige in his shoulder.  
Brynjolf- Aahh! Blast!  
Nathalia- Brynjolf! Oh you'll pay for that...you bitch!  
Nathalia manages to stand up, draw out her silver sword and throws it into the woman's stomach. The woman screams, she is shocked and stumbles back, severely weakend from the silver blade as blood is going coming out of her mouth she coughs a few times. Brynjolf uses this opportunity, he takes the small throwing knife out of his shoulder and throws it at the woman, hitting her in the chest. The Vampire woman drops on the ground laying in the pool of her own blood. Nathalia approaches her, takes her silver sword out of the woman's stomach and puts it in the woman's heart ending her suffering.  
Brynjolf takes Nathalia's shoulders again and turns her to face him.  
Brynjolf- Are you alright lass?  
Nathalia- I am Bryn, don't worry about me, you should be worried about your shoulder, it's bleeding.  
Brynjolf- I've had worse lass.  
Nathalia- Bryn...  
Helgi- You found me!  
They hear the voice of little Helgi and they look around themselves in shock, trying to determine where her voice is coming from.  
Helgi- That lady...her name was Laelette.  
As they hear her speak again they realise her voice is very close to them and they both look at the dug up coffin.  
Nathalia-...Helgi?  
Helgi- Laelette was trying to find me too you know, but i'm glad you guys found me first. Laelette was told to burn mommy and me, but she didn't want to, she wanted to play with me forever and ever, she kissed me on the neck and I got so cold that the fire didn't even hurt. Laelette thought she could take and keep me but she can't I'm all burned up.  
Nathalia's eyes are filled with tears.  
Brynjolf- Little lass, who told Laelette to burn your mother and you?  
Helgi- ...I'm tired now I'm going to sleep for a while.  
Brynjolf sighs heavely and Nathalia let's out a few sobs.  
Nathalia- ...We...we need to find out...who forced Laelette to burn little Hegi...and her mother.  
Brynjolf puts his arm around Nathalia. Brynjolf- ...We will find out lass...  
Thonnir- Laelette? Laelette! No, no, Laelette, oh Gods no! LAELETTE!  
Nathalia and Brynjolf see a man, Thonnir holding Laelette's bloody body in his arms, he planted his lit torch firmly into the ground.  
Thonnir- Laelette! Laelette! Come on love, open your eyes, please...please...Laelette...  
Tears are going down his face and his voice is breaking from crying. Nathalia and Brynjolf approach him.  
Thonnir-...She's dead...my Laelette...is dead...  
Brynjolf- That was your wife?  
While Thonnir isn't looking Nathalia slowly pushes her silver sword behind her back.  
Thonnir- ...Aye...she was my wife. I thought she ran away to join the Stoarmcloacks.  
Nathalia- ...Have...have you noticed anything strange before she left?  
Thonnir looks at them.  
Thonnir- Aye, she...she began to spend a lot of time with Alva but just a week ago she despised her, in fact the night she disappeared she was supposed to meet with Alva. Alva told me later that Laelette never showed up. Sob* I...I never got to say goodbye.  
Thonnir continues to cry and hold his wife. Nathalia and Brynjolf just look at each other. 1h later, after Nathalia took care of Brynjolf's injured shoulder, Nathalia and Brynjolf are on their way to Alva's house.  
Brynjolf- Are you thinking what i'm thinking lass?  
Nathalia- Alva and Laelette met after all, Alva turns Laelette into her vampire servand and remember, Helgi said that Laelette was told to burn the girl and her mother but she didn't want to.  
Brynjolf- Aye, Laelette was under a very strong influence.  
Nathalia- Yes, now we just have to find some evidence of that.  
With ease Nathalia picks the lock on Alva's house.  
Brynjolf- chuckle* 7 seconds...not nad lass.  
Nathalia- I learned from the best. Wink*  
They enter the house and are immediately attacked by Hroggar welding a steel axe.  
Hroggar- RAAAAAAA!  
Brynjolf and Nathalia get out of the way fast and Hroggar's axe lands into his front door. He get's his axe out of the door and attacks Nathalia.  
Hroggar- I WON'T LET YOU HURT ALVA!Nathalia grabs her sword and is about to defend herslef when Brynjolf grabs Hroggar from the back and throws him into the wall.  
Brynjolf- I'm only going to say this once...don't you dare lay a finger on my lass.  
Without giving it a second thought, Hroggar attacks Brynjolf and Brynjolf draws out his dagger, slits Hroggar's throat and stabs him the heart to finish him off. Nathalia approaches Brynjolf and he turns around to look at her.  
Nat/Bryn- Are you ok?  
Nathalia- I'm ok Bryn, but are you...  
Brynjolf- Aye, I'm fine too lass.  
Brynjolf gives Nathalia a quick hug.  
Brynjolf- I'd never let anyone hurt you.  
Nathalia gives him a warm smile, and caresses his cheek.  
Nathalia- I know...now...we should start looking for those evidence.  
Brynjolf- Aye lass, you're right.  
After a few minutes of searching thr upstairs without success, they fimd themselves in the cellar decorated with candles with a coffin in the middle of the room. They realise they were right and they look around a bit, Nathalia approaches the coffin and finds a book inside of it.  
Nathalia- Bryn, there's a small book in this coffin.  
Brynjolf approaches.  
Brynjolf- What's written inside of it lass?  
Nathalia reads the book a little and looks at Brynjolf with a serious look.  
Nathalia- Bryn, we need to bring this book to the Jarl immediately.  
It's 3h before dawn, the lights can be seen from the windows of jarl Idgrod's longhouse. Idgrod is sitting in her throne chair, reading Alva's journal as her eyes are burning with anger.  
Idgrod- ...So it's true, Alva is the murderer of Hroggar's family and a vampire in service of that monster Movarth. She also plans to help him inslave the whole town, that traitorous bitch.  
Jarl Idgrod angrily throws Alva's journal on the ground. She turns her attention to Brynjolf and Nathalia.  
Idgrod- Morthal owes you a debt strangers. Here.  
Idgrod snaps her fingers and her stewart comes before Nathalia and Brynjolf giving them each a coin purse.  
Idgrod- You were promised a reward for solving the crime, but I need one more favor from you, as long as the master vampire Movarth lives Morthal is in danger, I will reward you with more coin if you clear out Movarth's lair of blood suckers, I won't be sending you alone of course, you will go with some of Morthal's best guards...  
Nathalia makes one step towards the Jarl and raises her hand, she alos bows a bit.  
Nathalia- With all due respect my Jarl, there is really no need to send your men in a vampire filled lair, my husband and I will deal with those blood suckers.  
Brynjolf- And besides, we have some experience in killing vampires.  
It doesn't take Nathalia and Brynjolf long to find Movarth's lair, they take care of the frostbite spiders with ease. Nathalia's arrow pierces the chest of the vampire guarding the entrance deeper into the cave and Brynjolf throws his dagger into the chest of the other vampire who was looting the bodies of dead people in the ditch he dug up for them. Slowly but surely Nathalia and Brynjolf make their way deeper into the cave until they make it to the very end of the cave. From where they are standing they see a long wooden table full of bloody meet and what lookes like vine bottles. 3 vampires are sitting in chairs and eating at the table talking among themselves, but they aren't speaking loud enough for Nathalia and Brynjolf to make out what they are saying.  
Brynjolf-...Looks like we're outnumbered 3 to 2 lass.  
Nathalia- Which is why we will start killing these blood suckers with my silver throwing knives.  
Nathalia takes out some of her silver throwing knives.  
As one of Movarth's vampires is about to say something a silver knife hits him in the neck and he dies on the spot. Movarth and his other vampire are in panic and confused, they stand up from their chairs and that's when another silver knife lands in the other vampire's chest and he falls down, dead. Movarth looks around, getting even more paranoid and angry.  
Movarth- growls* Who's there! ...Come on, show yourself you!...Stop hiding in the shadows coward!  
Nathalia has Movarth on her aim, he looks up and sees her.  
Movarth- AHA! THERE YOU ARE!  
He runs towards her so Brynjolf and Nathalia throw her silver knives at him but miss each time.  
Nathalia- Uuhh i hate moving targets! She yells as Brynjolf takes out his dagger. Movarth gets close enough and casts ice sparkle spell on them, they dodge it just in time. Brynjolf jumps down and charges at Movarth who takes out his own dagger and keeps casting frostbite spell on Brynjolf, who beeing a nord, is 50% resistant to cold. As the 2 men clash steel Nathalia jumps down as well and takes out another silver throwing knife, she tries to take aim and throw it but she is hesitant, the last thing she wants is to hit Brynjolf. Suddenly she hears footsteps coming towards her she looks at her left and sees Alva charging at her with a ebony dagger. At just the right time Nathalia pulls out her own ebony dagger and clashes it with Alva's weapon. The 2 women go all out with their weapons slashing and clashing with all the agression they possess. Movarth and Brynjolf are still clashin their weapons and since Movarth is out of magica all he has now is his dagger, he manages to hit Brynjolf in his injured shoulder.  
Brynjolf- Uhhh! ...Blast...  
He yells in pain and grabs his shoulder squeezing his left eye shut. Movarth is pleased he found the mortals weeks spot he snifs the air and smells the blood coming from Brynjolf's reopened wound.  
Movarth- Aahhh...the sweet smell of fresh blood...I'm very pleased... I will get to have another snack so soon.  
Movarth charges at Brynjolf with his mouth wide opened and his fags grew bigger. At the last second Brynjolf dodges Movarth and as Movarth turns around Brynjolf stabs him in the eye. Movarth screams for a moment and Brynjolf slashes the vampire's throat then stabs him in the stomach 3 times. The vampire finally falls on the ground dead. Brynjolf wipes off Movarth's blood spatts from his face.  
Brynjolf- ...And that's why i'm the best. As Nathalia and Alva are still clashing weapons they are both bloddy and getting tired, panting. Alva gathers all of her strength and casts the Vampiric drain spell but Nathalia, beeing a breton, activates dragonskin and Alva is surprised to see that her spell is beeing absorved.  
Nathalia- Surprised bitch? I'm guessing this is the first time you're dealing with a breaton. See we have this ability called dragon skin, it allows us to absorve hostile for some time, so it looks like you're out of luck huh?  
Nathalia slowly starts walking towards Alva as she stops casting her spell and throws her ebony dagger at Nathalia who gets out of the way, but Brynjolf shows up.  
Brynjolf- Lass, are you allri...uuhh!  
Alva's dagger lands in Brynjolf's shoulder. Brynjolf falls on his knees. Nathalia- BRYNJOLF!  
Nathalia rushes to his side.  
Nathalia- Bryn are you alright?! Look at me! Bryn!  
Brynjolf-...Uhh...Aye lass, i'm alright...behind you!  
Nathalia looks behind her only to see Alva charging at her with her mouth wide opened and biger fangs Nathalia gets up quickly and takes a deep breath.  
Nathalia- Fus... RO DAH!  
She shouts and sends Alva flying back into the wall. As Alva slides down from the wall Nathalia quickly takes out her last silver knife and throws it at Alva hitting her directly in the heart. Alva groans a bit before she starts coughing as blood leaks out of her mouth. Nathalia once again turns her attention to Brynjolf helping him stand up.  
Nathalia- Are you sure you're ok?  
Brynjolf- Aye lass, I am. The dagger dodnt go deep into my shoulder. My armor protected me.  
Nathalia- I'm glad for that.  
She helps him slowly get up and he puts his arm around her for support.  
Brynjolf- Now let's get put of here and go collect our coins.  
Nathalia- We take care of your shoulder first Brynjolf, the coins aren't going anywhere.  
Brynjolf- chuckle* As you wish lass.  
They leave the cave.  
2 weeks later, Brynjolf and Nathalia are back in Riften. Nathalia is coming down the stairs to the celler.  
Nathalia- Brynjolf! Brynjolf! Bry...  
She is half way down and she sees Brynjolf watching Alesan trying to pick the lock of a room they never use as Sofie is standing behind Alesan and watching closely.  
Brynjolf- That's right lad, you hear that sounds?  
Alesan- Yeah.  
Brynjolf- When you hear that squeaking sound, that means you almost opened it. Keep going.  
Sofie- When's my turn papa?  
Before Brynjolf can answer Nathalia appears behind him.  
Nathalia- What's going on here?  
Brynjolf- Oh lass, chuckle* sorry I didn't see you...  
Sofie- Hi mama! Papa is teaching us how to pick locks.  
Nathalia looks at Alesan who is still picking the lock.  
Nathalia- So I see.  
She looks at Brynjolf.  
Brynjolf- Aye...you see love, knowing how to pick locks can sometimes save your life. I speak from experience.  
Nathalia- I have no doubts about that.  
Then a click is heard.  
Alesan- I did it! Look papa, I did it! I did it!  
Brynjolf rufles Alesan's hair.  
Brynjolf- Well done lad, well done.  
Sofie starts jumping up and down from excitement.  
Sofie- My turn! My turn! My turn!  
Nathalia apprpaches Brynjolf.  
Nathalia- Brynjolf?  
He turns to her and she gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Alesan- Eeewww.  
He turns his head away as sophie just giggles.  
Brynjolf- What was that for?  
He asks grinning.  
Nathalia- I'm about to make you very happy.  
She shows him the letter in her hand.  
Nathalia- We have a new job. Someone in Markhart is in need of our services.  
Brynjolf- Oh you're right lass this does make me happy. It's been a while since our services were needed in Markhart. Nathalia- That's true. So when do we leave?  
Brynjolf- As soon as possible.  
The end.


End file.
